


Nodus Tollens

by AnxiousGhostKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Autism, BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily (DCU), Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Chat Noir Félix, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cycle of dying, Depression, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Family Fluff, Found Family, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Wayne, Multi, Origami, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Pansexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queerplatonic Relationships, Regeneration, Seven Demons and a baby, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Team as Family, Teenage Drama, The Kwamis are now Marinettes Parents, Trans Character, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousGhostKing/pseuds/AnxiousGhostKing
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Chengs life isn't what it used to be, in fact it makes no sense anymore. To her at least.--Sorry, I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Félix, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)/Original Character(s), Kagami Tsurugi/Original Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Chang | Ladybug & Kwami(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Character(s), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	1. No more Mr.Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I lived bitch.
> 
> This was inspired by @https://unmaskedagain.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also check this out on my Tumblr @anxiousghostking

Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not want to go to school today.

It wasn’t that she was a bad student or someone who skips school.

No, it had to do with a conniving rat in her class.

Lila Rossi who like she said she would, turned Marinette’s whole class against her. Well most of the class, she still has her three of her closest friends in her class with her while her other three friends were either in different classes, or in her friend Orion’s case, a whole different school. 

Still Marinette was the class president, she had to go to class no matter how much she didn’t want to.

So with a sigh Marinette got out of her bed and got ready for school.

As she was doing her hair in her usual pigtails she felt a hand nudge her side. Looking down she met with the bright blue eyes of her kwami, Tikki.

Seeing now that she had her chosens attention, Tikki made Marinette sit at her computer desk.

“If you don’t feel up to it Marinette you shouldn’t push yourself to go to school!” Tikki said, eyes filled with worry as she glanced from her chosen’s dark eye bags to their pale skin.

Shouts of agreement came from behind Marinette, who turned to see the other Kwamis that were lounging about her room looking at her.

“It is in your best health to stay home and get some more rest” Wayzz informed, flying over to the young Guardian.

“Are those brats still giving you trouble at school Mari? Want me to go deal with them?” Xuppu asked, flying over to rest on the girls head.

Marinette felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

Even if her classmates abandoned her, she knew that the kwamis would never.

“No Xuppu, who knows what would happen if you were to get caught. And don’t worry guys I’ll be alright i’ll just drink some coffee before I get to class.” Marinette responded as she got up and pulled on her jacket.

The kwamis frowned, they hated to see their guardian in such obvious pain.

A loud knock startled them all.

“Marinette are you almost done, you’re going to be late for school?” Sabine asked voice slightly muffled.

“Yes maman just grabbing my purse!” Marinette shouted.

Opening her purse Marinette waited for Tikki to fly into her bag. She didn't expect for Kaalki to join the bug kwami in the purse. 

“Just in case you need to make a quick escape, little Guardian” Kaalki winked before nestling herself into the purse.

Marinette hummed softly as she shouted her goodbye to the remaining kwamis before rushing down stairs.

Panting Marinette rushed to the front of the store only to find her two chaotic best friends, Tobi Sylvestre and Orion Gonzalez.

Tobi Sylvestre born to a French birth mother and a South-African birth father was originally from Durban, South Africa but she moved from Alabama, United States to Texas, United States then to Paris,France at the age of 10 when she was adopted by her two moms. Tobie had long curly dark brown hair that stopped around her chest and dark brown eyes that always had a mischievous look in them. She had dark brown skin that was always so smooth (Marinette would find out the girls secret one way or the other). Tobie stood at 5’11 and was one of the most affectionate friends Marinette could have asked for.

Orion Gonzalez on the other hand was from the big city. New York City, United States to be exact. Orion had long black hair that stopped around his lower back and dark brown eyes that always had a tired look in them. He had tanned skin that was dusted with freckles and scars and stood at 6’0. Marinette didn’t exactly know when he came to Paris but she did know that he came with not a lot of items to his name. Orion never mentioned the school he went to, but she does know that it is close to where he lived. Which wasn't in the best part of Paris, which could also explain why he worked part time at the bar that he lived above.

“We shall overthrow the mayor and destroy the upper class”

“Is this before or after lunch Tobie?”

“After, you know you can’t complete your evil plans on an empty stomach!”

Marinette could feel her brain cells depleting just listening to her two friends.

Clearing her throat, Marinette decided to make her presence known.

“Mari-bug!” Tobie shouted hopping over to her smaller friend.

Marinette smiled as she was pulled into an embrace by the very much taller female.

“Tobi put her down you’re gonna squeeze the life out of tiny boss” Orion murmured pulling the tall brunette off the smaller bluenette. 

“Hello tiny boss” Orion said, ruffling the bluenette hair. With a pout Marinette pushed her friends hand off her hair as she began to fix it. 

“You three should start heading out now, unless you want to be late” Sabine said as she began to usher the three students out the door.

“Bye maman” Marinette said waving goodbye to her mother as she left. Orion and Tobie followed suit only for Sabine to stop Orion.

“Come over for dinner won’t your Orion, you have been getting too skinny” Sabine exclaimed as she pinched the side of her daughters’ much taller friend.

Orion squirmed out of her grasp before bowing his head.

“Don’t worry Tia* I've been eating fine!” Orion argued, only to be met with a look from Sabine.

Sighing Orion nodded before saying his goodbyes and running after his friends.

* * *

“So what did u-anti* scold u about this time?” Tobie questions as they neared the school building.

“Nothing really, just told me that I’ve been getting to skinny and to come over for dinner” Orion mumbled.

Marinette and Tobie laughed at the others expression before the smaller decided to speak.

“Mamans just worried, you have been getting far too skinny!” she reasoned. Orion just stuck his tongue out at his smaller friend.

“You guys shouldn’t worry about me, I’ve been eating a perfect amount!” Orion mumbled rubbing his wrist.

The three walked in relative silence as they approached the school building.

“Well my lovely ladies, this is where you’re loyal witch bids your farewell’ Orion exclaimed bowing in a dramatic fashion.

“Oh loyal witch, how can we repay you for your service?” Tobie asked playing along.

“A farewell kiss shall suffice” Orion teased.

The two females shared a look as they both placed a kiss on either side of his face.

A soft blush overtook the taller males face as he buried his face in his hands.

“Thank you my lady’s, have a good day at school and tell the others I said hi!” Orion squeaked as he ran off in the direction of his school.

The female duo shared a laugh at their flustered friend before they sobered up and began their walk to class.

“Ready to face a bunch of idiots?” Tobie inquired dusting her skirt off.

Marinette merely sighed as they pushed the door open and entered the room without saying a word.

The chatter in the class came to a halt as they watched the two of the three girls that they dubbed ‘ice queens’ take their seats in the back.

* * *

“Mari-bug, do you know if Chloe is on her way yet?” Tobie questioned as she watched the bluenette doodle in her sketchbook.

Since Ms.Bustier wasn’t here if was basically a free period till she arrived.

Marinette without glancing up from her sketchbook pointed to the door as the blonde heroine strutted into the classroom.

Without sparing a glance towards the class Chloe made her way to her closest friends.

“What did I miss?” Chloe asked sitting down on the left of Marinette.

“Nothing much, Orion escorted us to the school and the class went deadly quiet when we arrived” Marinette explained as she begun to start to shade her design.

Chloe scoffed as she leaned back in her seat, ice cold gaze surveying the class.

Those brave enough to look the blonde in the eye felt a shiver crawl up their spine.

Marinette hummed softly as she placed a hand on the blondes knee. Chloe sighed before turning her gaze to her phone.

The three ice queens could only hope that today would be a quiet peaceful day.


	2. Through thick and thin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang hates their class and Orion decides what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! School was really stressful and every time I tried to plan out a new chapter I hated how it sounded.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for being patient with me! I’m working on a schedule so be prepared for the next chapter to come out by either Friday or Saturday.
> 
> With that out of the way onto chapter two of Nodus Tollens!

The so-called “ice queens” were relieved when a formal dressed blonde strolled into class. 

Felix Culpa was the name of said blond. He was the son of a not only a politician but a well known owner of a chain of businesses. And he was currently Lila’s newest victim.

Well at least she wanted him to be, see Felix Culpa was a ‘take no shit’ type of person which the rest of his friend group greatly appreciated.

So when he walked by Lila’s desk to get to the trio, they had to contain their laughter when he brushed off her attempt to try and manipulate him.

“Ladies” came the greeting when he arrived at the table in the back.

“Fe”

“Culpa”

“Felix!”

Despite being known as the “Ice King” the corners of Felix's mouth twitched upward. Tobie seeing this snorted at the blonde getting a stink eye in return.

“Stop glaring at her Culpa, you know she couldn’t help it,” Chloe teased. Felix merely huffed as he took his place beside the girls.

Miss. Bustier soon walked into class a gentle smile on her face as she saw all of her students in their seats.

The smile soon fell when she gazed at the quartet in the back who were all sharing a desk.

“Are you four sure you want to share a desk?” She questioned causing the class to turn their gazes to the four.

Tobie, eager to chat with someone was quick to give a reply. “Yeah Mme.Bustier were all good here”

Bustier nodded as she made her way to her desk getting ready to begin her lesson.

“Mme.Bustier surely you're not going to let them all sit together? Knowing them they are probably scheming up ways to hurt Lila” Alya protested rising from her seat.

Marinette rolled her eyes while Felix countered the supposed journalist. “As if, why would we waste our time on her”.

Chloe was quick to finish for her fellow blonde with her catchphrase. “The notion itself is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous”.

Tobie just folded her arms and nodded.

Bustier looked from the four to the rest of her class. She sighed as she gestured for Alya to sit back down.

“Alya it’s alright I doubt your classmates would hurt each other” she reasoned. Alya merely huffed but complied with her teacher.

“Alright let’s begin”

* * *

Class was as interesting as watching paint dry.

Tobie made sure that her friends knew this while they went to the courtyard for lunch.

“Why did we have to review Romeo and Juliet of all classics? Does she hate us or something?” The tall girl questioned pulling at her strands.

“Do you dislike Shakespeare that much Tobie?” A voice said behind them. Turning around the quartet was met with two blue haired teenagers.

Kagami Tsurugi and Luka Couffaine.

“Origami! Songbird!” Tobie cheered enveloping the two in a hug.

“Let them go Tobie you’re going to accidentally crush them with that monstrous strength of yours” Chloe joked pulling the girl off.

Tobies pout was replaced with a grin when Kagami ruffled her hair.

“Come on you guys let’s go to our usual spot so we can eat” Marinette suggested, the others perked up,as they began to follow their blue haired leader.

They barely made it to the bench by the staircase when they were approached by Lila, Alya and the rest of the class sans Nino(who stayed with Bustier for extra help), Nathaniel(who was in the art room with his boyfriend),Adrien(who was at a model shoot), and Sabrina (who was out sick).

“Marinette I can't believe you!” Alya shouted quick to get in the girl in question's face.

“What the hell are you talking about, Alya?” Marinette questioned as she took a step back.

“Don’t act innocent, Lila told us that you were texting her death threats” the journalist accused.

Marinette felt her blood boil at this claim.

“What the hell are you talking about Alya! I don’t even have her number and if I did, why would I send her death threats just what kinda person do you take me for!” Marinette countered.

Lila took this as her cue to burst into tears.

Felix and Chloe who were having none of this were quick to jump in to defend their friend.

“Do you even have any proof that our Marinette did something like this?” Chloe scowled, resisting the urge to call her father to ban the Italian girl from France.

Lila stopped her crocodile tears to whip out her phone. Scrolling through it she opened up a chat.

The chat was filled with death threats with the contact being named Marinette. Felix scoffed as he grabbed the phone.

The group enjoyed the way the liar sputtered. Felix clicked on the contact info and chuckled.

The students in the courtyard looked toward the heir.

“There is no way that Marinette sent you these texts, this isn’t even her number”

Luka pulled the accused girl into his arms as a sign of comfort, while Kagami glared the class into submission.

When Alya made a move to get past the blondes and to Marinette was when Tobie stepped in.

“What the actual hell do you think you’re doing Cesaire?” Tobie inquired, stepping in front of the glasses wearing girl.

Alya, who was ready to argue with the girl, was quick to back off when she felt a hand on her shoulder squeeze tight enough to hurt but not hurt her enough to leave a bruise.

“Bother Marinette or any one in this group again Cesaire and we are going to have problems” Tobie assured. Hearing the whimper coming from the smaller girl brought a smile to Tobies face as she released her shoulder.

Alya was quick to return to Lila’s side.

The class stared wide eyed before dispersing.

“Well that was a shitshow” Tobie muttered running her hand through her hair.

Felix hummed in agreement as he turned to the French-Asian girl. 

“Are you alright Marinette?” He asked, twirling the end of her blue pigtails.

Sighing, the girl nodded as she pulled away from Luka reluctantly.

“Yeah I’m alright, let’s just eat who knows how much they wasted our time” Marinette explained.

The group cast a glare back at the other members of Bustiers class before settling down on the bench to eat.

“Should we call Rio?” Kagami questioned looking up from her coordinated bento box that was full of food to help her maintain a steady diet and give her more than enough energy to hangout after fencing.

Tobie hummed quietly before answering. “I think he’s still in class, lunch for him starts later”.

“I’ll text him to meet us after school then” Kagami confirmed. The others voiced their agreements.

* * *

Across the city in a seedy part of town Orion was working on his studies. Ignoring the pants and other disturbing noises coming from the room next to him Orion tried to understand the words on the page.

The work he was doing was copies of Tobie’s and Marinette’s work that they printed out for him. He lied and told them that he wanted more work to do instead of telling them that he used them to learn.

Hearing a low growl made the crow hero look up from his history sheet. He huffed as he debated making a quick run to the kitchen to try and get something to eat or ignoring his hunger and waiting till his boss decided to make dinner.

Orion mulled over the idea, if he were to go to the kitchen he would have to be extremely quiet and he wasn’t allowed to use the kitchen unless he was supervised.

Orion decided against the idea and remained in his room as he started to work on his mathematics sheet. 

“Kiddo are you going to The Dupain-Chengs for dinner or no?” A soft voice spoke. Looking up Orion made eye contact with Blanche the Crow Kwami of death.

Blanche was small with black feathers and a yellow beak. He had a feather that stuck out of his hair that was similar to an anime cowlick if Orion had to describe it. He had these bright red eyes that bore into Orion.

“I don’t really want to impose on them” Orion mumbled toying with his hair. Blanche scoffed as he flew to his chosen.

Blanche laughed at the yelp his chick made when Blanche pecked at him. His chick was too much of a worry wart.

“If you are invited it’s not really imposing,” Blanche explained. Orion hummed quietly as he slowly nodded his head. 

“Good now what’s troubling you?” Blanche asked, looking at the math sheet.

“It’s problem number 1 it says…..”


	3. Of Loyalty and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie Dupain-Cheng is introduced and the Miraculous team does not like Chat Noir.

Across the city of Paris, Tom Dupain-Cheng was picking up his son from the precinct.

Now don’t get him wrong he loves his son very much and he understands why his son was arrested.

He blamed his mother for influencing his son with her need to ‘stick it to the man’.

“Pops do you think that I should stop protesting?” Bunny asked, his bright pink eye turning towards his father.

Bonnie Dupain-Cheng, or more known as Bunny, was the adoptive son of Tom and Sabine. He had long white hair that was usually kept in a ponytail and a bright pink eye. His left eye was covered by a white medical eyepatch because of an incident in his childhood. He had the palest skin Tom had ever seen. 

Bunny was 18 and stood at 6’3 and was covered in scars that angered Tom and Sabine when they saw them (knowing someone hurt their baby made their blood boil). He wore the blackest clothes and was pierced to hell and back with several tattoos that covered his body.

Glancing towards his son while he drives he spoke up, “You’re fighting for what you believe in, I’m proud of you for that and so is Mari and your mom but if things turn violent you should leave”.

Throughout the interaction Tom kept a soft voice, despite how scary his son could appear to people the Dupain-Chengs knew that he was the most sensitive person on the planet.

Bunny sighed but nodded in agreement. He had to set a good example for his sister and the rest of the Miraculous team and despite knowing that he was fighting for a 

good cause being arrested isn’t something he knew he should be proud of.

“Alright,” Bunny said leaning on the window. Tom chuckled at his son’s behavior.

“If you're tired go to sleep I’ll wake you up when we arrive back at the bakery” Tom offered. Bunny let out a tiny yawn as he curled up in his seat.

By the time they got to the next red light Bunny was out like a light.

* * *

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief when her and her friends exited school without any confrontations.

“Shall I text Rio to meet us at your house or should we wait for him here?” Kagami asked, turning to look at the younger.

“Tell him to meet at my house, I don’t want to stay here any longer then we have too” Marinette replied fiddling with her bag straps.

Kagami nodded as she whipped out her phone. 

**Trench Coats Gays**

**_Pure has logged on_ **

**Pure: Orion meet us at Mari’s house**

**_A Murder has logged on_ **

**A Murder: Aight ima head out**

**_Pure and one other has logged off_ **

“He’s leaving now,” Kagami said, pocketing her phone. The group began to follow their blue eyed leader who was excitedly explaining her new fashion ideas to the resident queen bee.

“Kagami are you alright? You’re quieter than usual” Tobie asked, slowing down to match the Japanese girl's pace.

Kagami stared forward, keeping her eyes on the group. Marinette and Chloe have taken to the front followed by Luka and Felix talking about class most likely. 

“It’s nothing Tobie, just some side effects,” Kagami explained toying with her choker.

Tobie hummed in understanding what Kagami was implying.

Since she became a permanent at weilder she began to experience rabbit like traits. Along with the others who also had quirks that matched their animal counterpart.

Tobie tapped at the pocket watch in her pocket before she spoke up. “That’s not all that’s bothering you though”

Kagami sighed as she lowered her voice so that only the girl next to her could hear. “It has come to my attention that a certain mangy cat doesn’t deserve his miraculous after how he’s treating our lady”.

Tobies eyes widened in surprise at the statement, before glancing down at the smaller.

“Who do you think would be a better replacement?” Tobie inquired, eager to see who the other deemed worthy to wield the black cat miraculous.

“I believe the ice king would make for a lovely cat,” Kagami explained. Tobie chewed her lip in thought.

It would make sense for Felix, he did act a lot like a cat. 

“We should bring it up on patrol later, because I doubt Chat is going to show” Tobie grumbled. Ever since Marinette and Bunny became the guardians of the miraculous they figured out everyone’s identity sans the two current villain miraculous holders.

And they revealed themselves only to Kagami and Chloe who changed their outfits and hero names, Luka, Orion and Tobie. So that their team would be better allies and so they wouldn’t have to shoulder the burden themselves.

Chat Noir saw this as a sign of distrust between him and Ladybug and began to throw a tantrum. Ladybug tried her best to explain to him where she was coming from but he refused to listen so Ladybug told him that he was benched from patrols till he was ready to act like adults and talk the situation out.

The cat rarely showed up to akumas and when he did he set the whole team on edge. He also managed to piss off Viperion- which was a feat itself - with how much his flirting with Ladybug was hurting the team.

“But back on the topic of side effects, it wouldn't happen to be hoarding is it?” Tobie inquired, racking her brain for any knowledge about dragons that weren’t from ‘How to train your Dragon’.

The laughter that followed answered her. Tobie couldn’t stop the smile that overcame her face, Kagami was just too cute.

“Yes, I’ve begun needing to hoard things that are precious to me which is confusing because materialistic possessions aren’t things that I ever really had a need for before” Kagami explained looking toward the taller female.

Tobie nodded but kept quiet- even though she had so many questions she wanted to ask now- allowing the fencer to continue.

“And I understand that you guys are all your own people but I have felt the need to keep you guys safe in my pile of treasures” she confessed as a light pink dusted her face.

Tobie couldn’t help the squeal. “Oh gods above your so cute Kagami!” She cheered, capturing the other in a hug.

Kagami hummed as she was wrapped up in what the group called ‘Tobies potential death hugs’.

Letting go of the smaller Tobie opened her mouth to mouth to speak but was cut short by a force jumping on her.

“Sup sluts guess who just got out of prison” Orion shouted from his spot on top of Tobie’s back.

The group stopped startled at the sudden noise.

“Rio get the fuck off” Tobie shouted pushing the male off of her. Orion merely laughed as he got down.

The group continued walking to their destination as they ignored the bickering of the two resident giants.

Orion winced in pain as he was smacked upside the head by his rabbit counterpart.

“No violence you two” Felix scolded as they entered the Dupain-Chengs bakery. He let out a huff as the duo flipped him off. 

* * *

The light chatter that filled the bakery was drowned out by the sound of the seven teenagers who filed in.

“Hello Maman” Marinette greeted, placing a kiss on her mother’s cheek. Various greetings to the older woman was heard.

“Hello, hello, how was school kids?” Sabine asked as she ushered the group into the back.

“Dreadful”

“Painful”

“Boring”

Agreements were heard from the others at Felix, Tobie’s and Orion's response.

Sabine merely chuckled at the responses she was given.

“Well go on, Bunny is waiting for you guys upstairs with snacks” she stated making a ‘shooing’ motion.

The group said their thanks as they went up to Marinette's room.

The room was the same as it was before Marinette started Dupont. Her group of friends convinced her to move on from Adrien; they insisted that he wasn’t what she thought he was.

After finding out who he was Marinette slowly but surely started to change. She took down all his posters first, then she gave away all the presents she got him to a charity for homeless children. Then she got rid of his schedule when she realized that what she was doing was basically stalking.

After cleansing her room and her mind of her whole adrien-centric thought process she had more free time to work on herself.

She set up a website with the help of Chloe and Felix and began to enter the online world of fashion by setting up an online boutique.

She trained with her team individually and together. And she sat down with the kwamis to learn as much as she can about the miraculous.

She also started to take as much care of herself as she could, being a teenage superhero and all.

* * *

As her friends were scattered around her room, Marinette quickly excused herself as she left to her brother's room.

Entering the room that was down the hall of her parents, Marinette began looking for the miracle box.

Depositing her purse on her brother’s bed she began to look on top of shelves.

“Need help Marinette?” Tikki asked as her and Kaalki flew to the guardians side.

Marinette nodded as she moved from the shelves to her brother's work desk.

With a triumphant smile Marinette removed the miraculous box from its secret hiding place within her brother’s desk.

Placing the glasses back in the miracle box Marinette said her goodbye to Kaalki. With a promise to come back with food Marinette headed with tikki who was in her jacket pocket to her room.


	4. Of Exchange Students and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien learns of another illegitimate child that his father had and the student council picks an exchange student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Sorry for the very late update ｡ﾟ(₌இᆽஇ₌)ﾟ｡ online school was hectic and I had issues with writing and whatnot!!! Thank you all for being so patient with me (=^-ω-^=)
> 
> In this chapter I added another fandom because of Bunny's origin story and character background. If you have any questions about how the characters at the end look just search up Obey me!(Characters name here).

The Dupain-Cheng family and Orion waved the group of teenagers goodbye as they left the store, only for the three high school students to quickly retreat back into the house.

Mumbling to herself, Marinette made her way into the kitchen as she began to gather snacks for the tiny gods that resided in her brother's room. Bunny shuffled into the kitchen after his sister and began his search for the large platter that they used when bringing the kwamis their food.

Orion shuffled from side to side nervously as he watched the pair, Bunny seeing this beckoned the younger closer. The crow hero curled up next to the guardian when a kiss was placed on his forehead.

After successful getting all the snacks that the kwamis enjoyed, the trio covered the platter in saran wrap and made their way upstairs.

Racing up the stairs the duo elbowed and shoved each other so that they could get to the room first while Orion trailed behind them. With a triumphant yell Marinette placed the tray onto the nightstand only to flop down on the bed as she watched her brother stagger through the door only to fall onto the beanbag chair. Orion hovered at the door frame for a second before sitting down on the foot of the bed.

“Did you have to shove me into the walls’ corner?” Bunny huffed rubbing his side, Marinette stuck her tongue out at the white haired male who flipped her off in retaliation. Orion snorted at the behavior of the siblings only to let out a shout as Marinette poked his ribs with her foot.

A soft snicker made the sibling look up, Plagg was floating above the bed with Tikki by his side.

“It’s nice to see you three kittens finally getting to behave like teenagers” Plagg stated as he lowered himself to rest in Marinette’s open palm.

“And it’s nice to see you, Plagg” Marinette said as she pressed a soft kiss to the cat Kwami's head. 

The tiny god of destruction let out a purr before he zipped over to the tray of food, Tikki chuckled before following him. Orion covered his eyes as the other kwamis zipped out of the miracle box and flew towards the food.

Feeling a tug on his arm Orion brought his hands down from his face.

The kwamis chatted among themselves as the hero duo and the guardian began to work on their homework, or in Bunny’s case watch the others do their homework while he emailed his teacher why he wasn’t in class.

* * *

Across the world in Gotham City, United States a young boy stares at his phone. This boy is Damien Wayne and he just found out that he has an older sister. Well he already had his fathers older adopted children but apparently he had a sister who was another bastard child like him.

Damien huffed as he looked over the information on the girl, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng the daughter of two bakers”. The girl was older than him by five years which made the 10 year old annoyed. 

With a sign the former child assassin began to research his new older sister aware that his father and sibling most likely didn’t even know of the french girl.

* * *

In an entirely different realm a group of men were seated around a round table. These men were Diavolo the King of the Devildom, Barbatos the butler of Diavolo, Lucifer the Avatar of Pride, Mammon the Avatar of Greed, Leviathan the Avatar of Envy, Satan the Avatar of Wrath, Asmodeus the Avatar of Lust, Beelzebub the Avatar of Glutenny and Belphegor the Avatar of Sloth.

These men were deciding on who to choose and how to welcome their new exchange student. A scorpion that was curled up next to Asmodeus’s hand uncurled itself and made it way to the stack of paper in front of Lucifer. 

Knocking over some of the papers the scorpion grabbed a sheet and brought it to it’s master. The members of the table watched either with rapt interest or boredom as Asmodeus read over the paper.

“This one!” he cheered as he pat the scorpion on its head as thanks. “We have to have this one as our new exchange student! Not only is she an accomplished designer but she also is the representative of her class and a baker in training” he explained as he excitedly listed the accomplishments of the girl that would interest his brothers. 

Beelzebub’s eyes lit up when his older brother mentioned the fact that one of the students they were considering enjoyed baking. While the seven avatar’s eldest brother Lucifer pondered this information the scorpion brought the paper to Diavolo.

Diavolo read the information before clapping to get other members of the student council’s attention. 

“This one fits the criteria we have and seems to be an interesting candidate, so she will be the non-magical exchange student” he explained. Seeing the nods from around the table(minus the nod of Belphegor who was currently asleep and Leviathan who was playing a game on his D.D.D) he looked towards his husband. “Luci, if you would write the letter?” he asked with a smile when he got a hum in response.

The tall male rose from his seat with a grin. “With that my friends the meeting is adjourned”. The brothers said their goodbyes to the king and the butler as they made their way back to the house of lamentation.

“What's the name of the new exchange student anyway?” Beelzebub asked munching on a bag of chips that Levi gave him. Asmo grinned as he sent a text to Solomon via his D.D.D before he responded.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng otherwise known as the fashion designer MDC”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tia*- Spanish word for aunt.
> 
> U-anti*- Xhosa word for aunt. (This could not be 100% accurate I used google translate)


End file.
